


Cookie cats try Neon~

by orphan_account



Series: Cookie Cats Meet Neon [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stevencest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neon Takes the time travelling ball and enters a universe where he meets two Strange characters who chase him so they can "talk".
Series: Cookie Cats Meet Neon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845601
Kudos: 4





	Cookie cats try Neon~

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie Cat Duo By @BP4tch on Twitter. Neon by me, @blankdem on Tumblr and @blank_dem on twitter.

Neon held the strange sphere in his hands, watching the sand slowly fall into the bottom compartment. It was smooth, like glass, softly sliding in his hands with ease. Neon sighed and thought to himself, it'd taken him a while to find this. A device that allows one to travel through time and space….he could fix everything. It slowly dawned on him, no matter what hike fixes, he'll never have friends or family. A tear falls down his cheek, rolling down his shirt and planting onto the floor below. He shakes his head and puts on a fake smile. 

However, the time piece begins to glow, vibrating against Neon's skin. The light gets brighter and brighter, until it fills the entire hall and blinds Neon's vision. He yelps, attempting to drop the ball. But before he can pull his hands away, they disappear, the feeling of his entire body burning alive conquering his mind. The mental flames crept into his body, his body evaporating. 

Then...it stopped. Everything was white...he couldn't think, he couldn't see, he could taste, he could smell and he couldn't feel. All there was was blank…

Until, he opened his eyes, vision obscured. His eyes flutter, Neon's mind rebooting. He gets up slowly, then stops, pausing when he sees four golden eyes staring him down. One of the beings that the a pair of the eyes belong to cups his cheeks, staring deep into his being. Neon blushed and pushed them away, scrambling to get up. As he slowly steps back, he fully takes in their appearances. 

One had gingery brown hair with skin covered in freckles. Their neck was restricted by a choker and they wore a cream shirt. A pair of long black socks wrapped around their legs too. Their facial expression was devious, a large grin and lustful eyes. 

Neon glanced at the other. They had messier, dark hair than the other and no freckles. They wore a pink jacket with a cream hood and brown trousers. Their facial expression was similar to that of the others.

Neon stared in awe, until his analyzing was broken by the movement of the lighter hair coloured one. They open their mouth to speak. "Hello stranger!~ My name is cookie~ what's yours and how did a pretty face like yours get here?~" 

Neon stared, then turned around and bolted, slamming open the door and leaping off of the porche. The others stopped at the bearings, staring as he floated toward the sand. The two strangers stared at eachother and nodded, grinning wildly. Cookie chased after Neon as the other ran off somewhere.

Neon's speed picked up, him trying to outrun The feline humanoid. He glanced back to see a hand as his body was pushed into the ground. Neon rolled through the sand, waving all kinds of limbs around in surprise. Cookie tackles him, laying on him with a devious grin.  
"Got yooooou~"  
He pecks a little kiss onto Neon's head, giggling quietly.

Neon's cheeks are coated in a shade of pink as he throws Cookie into the air with his legs. The being mumbling "Oooo~ Strong…~" as Neon flees once again. After a few seconds of falling, cookie lands on all fours, not a scratch on them. They give chase, skidding through the sand to catch up to Neon, jumping off rocks and cutting corners. Eventually they find Cat pinning Neon to the floor, laughing. Cookie kneels down to them.  
"Hey~" They both say at the same time. Then laugh at the coincidence. Neon grumbled, huffing and puffing, scrambling about too.

Cat spoke up.  
"We just wanted to talk to you~ no need to run~"  
Cookie interjected.  
"Yeah, tell us about yourself~"  
They both grin.

Neon sighs, they were strong and he couldn't escape their grasp. Hopefully they would let him go if he answered their questions.

"Okay...my name is Neon...I'm eighteen."  
The cookie cat duo nod, waiting for more.  
"I-im not sure what else there is to say...I'm just a rebel who plans on saving the world…"  
He chuckled nervously.

Cookie gasped, inching closer.  
"Saving the world? How noble~ I like that…~"  
He purrs softly, cat nudging them. Cookie pouts.  
"Anything else?~"

"I-i don't know...I like to read? And write…??"

"How'd you get this scar?~" Cat asked, gently pressing a finger into the scar on Neon's left eye.

"Knife fight on a cliff, I can make it disappear, but I like to keep it there for...reasons."  
He blushed, looking away.

Cookie gasped once again, gently squishing Neon's cheeks, causing his blush to brighten.  
"You look absolutely adorable when blushing!~"

Neon pouts, mumbling random jumbled words that the human mind can't understand. Some mysterious language. Spanish-

"What was that?~"  
Cat tilts their head.

"N-nothing-..."  
He shakes his head. Cookies grip on Neon's cheeks tighten.

"Teeeeell usssss~"

Neon squeaks quietly.  
"I-i-i said You're more adorable…"  
He mumbled.

They both smile brightly, cookie saying.  
"Awe~ I'll take that as a compliment~"

Neon nods sheepishly, pointing to cat and cookies hands grabbing him in all kinds of places.  
"Can you let go…? I won't run…"  
He frowns.

Cookie let's out a dramatic sigh, letting go. Cat quickly does the same. Neon smiles.  
"Thanks…"

Cat blinks.  
"W-whatever...this is the first time we've seen you smile...it's pretty…~"  
He smiles back.

Neon's face went bright red.  
"T-t-tha...thanks…"

"No problem~"  
Cat pecks a kiss into his head. Cookie smirked and kissed Neon's head too. Cat frowned, then pouted, kissing Neon again. They keep kissing him, until they get close to the lips. Neon leans back, wanting to faint. They both glance at him, shuffling their hands. 

"You okay…?~" they say in unison, worry all over their faces.

"I'm….fine…" Neon nods, letting out a purr. 

The duo nods, lifting him up gently so he's sitting.  
"Are you human…?~" Cat asked. Neon shrugs.

"Half human, half gem."

"Oh, okay, it's just that most humans can't purr~ that makes you special~"  
They kissed all over Neon's face, Neon whining in protest. 

"S-stoooooppp…!!"

"Why should we?~"  
Cookie asked. 

"I-I-..I guess you don't have to…" Neon says, slowly coming to realisation that he really liked it.

"Good boy~"  
Cookie kissed him on the lips gently, Neon backing away quickly.

"A-ah-!- wh- i-i...a-ah-..."  
He slowly calms down, looking to see cat petting Neon's hair. A deep purr erupts out of Neon, him nuzzling into their hand. The cookie cat duo stared at eachother, trying not to die of cuteness.

"He's...like a cat..~" They say in unison, eyes stars and voices quiet. 

Neon leans against them, crawling into their laps and closing his eyes. They hold him gently, staring in awe. Neon blinks innocently, as cat takes their hand off of Neon's hair. Neon blinked, jumping back.  
"T-thanks- i- I guess-"  
He scrambles backward, trying to get up. Cookie and cat slowly crawl forward on all fours, grinning mischevously.   
"You aren't going to run again, are ya?~"  
Cat said.  
"We caught you last time, we'll catch you this time too~ And this time we'll be more...rough~"  
Cookie licked his lips.

Neon yelps, sprinting toward the ocean in a huff. He kicked sand around, aiming at the others eyes to no avail. Cat tackled Neon into the water, splashes and droplets rippling through the air. Neon coughs, the air leaving his lungs and his mind crashing. Cookie pushed Neon deeper into the ocean accidentally, Neon sliding through the liquids. Neon swam backward, rustling through sea weed, sea grass and coral to get away. He kicks off, swimming upward. Cat leaps at Neon from above and cookie grabs his leg. They drag him to the ocean as Neon coughs, trying to push him away. Cookie grabs a rope and ties Neon up to a rock, grinning.

"Now you can't get away~"  
He sticks out his tongue deviously. 

Neon sighs, leaning back against the rock. Cat grabbed Neon by his hair and pulling toward them. Neon letting out a cry, it was hard to tell if it was out of pain or pleasure.

"We told you we'd be rough~"  
Cat gently strokes his hair. 

Neon nods, purring quietly.  
"S-sorry…"  
He sighs. 

They both nod victoriously, hugging eachother softly. Neon takes this opportunity and straight up lights the ropes on fire. They both yelp, scrambling backward. Neon rips the ropes remains off his hands.

"Ya know, I tried to be nice, but I guess I gotta be rough too~"  
Neon grins, grabbing cookie and throwing them into the sand. Cat runs over and Neon kicks them away. The duo let out cries of pain as Neon rustles through his pockets, holding out the time piece.

"Later~"  
He waves, blowing a kiss as light enveloped him. And the burning sensation rippled through his body once again. 

Cookie crawls over to cat and shakes him.  
"We'll see him again...Im sure of it..~"


End file.
